


behind the scenes

by mustbet0night



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Mild recreational drug use, Underage Drinking, basically all the shit that goes on in the group chat behind the scenes of my main fic, everyone loves mr gibson, group chat au, josh does not want a boyfriend ok guys, lots of gay, lots of mentions of sex, pete and patrick are a confusion no one can work out, this is ridiculous tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustbet0night/pseuds/mustbet0night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>papawentz added daddyTM, spookyjim, pitrack, yelyah, babyA and johman420 to the chat "operation: get jish a boyfriend"</p><p>~ Look I know everyone and their grandmother is doing one of these but i don't care theyre great. <br/>A spin-off to my current fic Towards The Morning Sun and is a look into what goes on in their group chat during the story ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. josh is not sexually frustrated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Towards The Morning Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791161) by [mustbet0night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustbet0night/pseuds/mustbet0night). 



> this is just a bit of ridiculousness as something fun to add to the main story, i hope you like it though!  
> as always your opinions are super important to me, so let me know what you think!
> 
> characters will be added as it goes on

_papawentz added daddyTM, spookyjim, pitrack, yelyah, babyA and johman420 to the chat "operation: get jish a boyfriend"_

**daddyTM:** yes pete yes 

**spookyjim:** NO PETE NO 

**papawentz:** :):):) 

**yelyah:** what is this 

**papawentz:** the means by which we cure jish of his crippling sexual frustration 

**spookyjim:** I AM NOT SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED 

**papawentz:** i saw under ur bed remember 

**spookyjim:** fuck 

**daddyTM:** what was under his bed ??? 

**spookyjim:** fuck 

**spookyjim:** pete if you say a word ill snap your fucking wrists 

**papawentz:** ... 

**daddyTM:** PETE COME ON U GOTTA TELL US 

**daddyTM:** PETE 

**spookyjim:** PETE NO 

**daddyTM:** PETE YES 

**daddyTM:** YAAAAASSSSSSSS 

**papawentz:** JISHWA JACKS OFF TO BRANDON FLOWERS 

**daddyTM:** omfg 

**papawentz:** HE HAS A LITERAL BOX OF PICTURES OF BRANDON FLOWERS UNDER HIS BED 

_spookyjim has left the chat_

_spookyjim has been added to the chat by papawentz_

**daddyTM:** at least now we know ur type 

**spookyjim:** i hate you all 

**babyA:** guys i jut got fucking sent out of chem for laughing too hard screw u 

**babyA:** anyway pete shouldnt u be focusing on ur own love life ???? 

**papawentz:** wtf is wrong with my love life im glorious everyone wants me 

**pitrack:** case closed 

**papawentz:** fuck off patty just cause ur desperate for a piece of this ass 

**pitrack:** not true 

**daddyTM:** kinda true


	2. #joeexposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunday evening, the day after josh's party...

**spookyjim:** guys my mom is so mad

**spookyjim:** so mad 

**papawentz:** ...my bad 

**spookyjim:** HOW THE FUCK DID U BREAK THE BANNISTER ANYWAY 

**spookyjim:** WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE HEAD MASSAGER 

**spookyjim:** AND WHY THE FUCK WAS THERE SALAMI IN MY BATHROOM 

**johman420:** oh my god 

**johman420:** that was NOT what it sounds like 

**pitrack:** wtf joe 

**daddyTM:** DUDE THERE WAS STUFF IN THE BATHROOM CUPBOARD FOR THAT I ALREADY CHECKED 

**spookyjim:** you fucking what brendon 

**daddyTM:** i mean never mind 

**johman420:** I HAD THE MUNCHIES OKAY 

**spookyjim:** in the bATHROOM ??!??!?!! 

**johman420:** I ALSO NEEDED TO PEE 

**johman420:** I COULDNT DECIDE WHICH WAS MORE IMPORTANT SO I WENT FOR BOTH 

**papawentz:** its ok joe we all get the ""munchies"" just next time use vasoline or something 

**papawentz:** that salami shit just aint sanitary 

**johman420:** FFS I WAS NOT JACKING OFF WITH JOSHS SALAMI 

**papawentz:** joe exposed 

**daddyTM:** #joeexposed 

**spookyjim:** #joeexposed 

**yelyah:** #joeexposed 

**babyA:** what the fuck joe


	3. FUCK YOU PETE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> later Sunday evening

**pitrack:** josh are you grounded

**spookyjim:** nah my parents love me 

**spookyjim:** correction: my parents love pete 

**spookyjim:** as soon as i told them it was pete that broke the bannister my mom was all like "ah must have been an accident. lovely boy, pete. you must invite him for dinner sometime" 

**papawentz:** UR PARENTS LOVE ME 

**papawentz:** MOMMA DUN BLESS UP 

**yelyah:** ... did u tell them he was naked and wearing ur moms bra 

**spookyjim:** funnily enough 

**spookyjim:** no 

**papawentz:** MINOR DETAILS MY FRENDZ 

**frnk:** did you also them about the time pete fucked the principals son in their bed 

**spookyjim:** WHATTHEFUCK 

**papawentz:** frank where did u come from 

**spookyjim:** PETE 

**frnk:** ive been here all along 

**frnk:** silently 

**spookyjim:** PETW SID U FUCK SOMEONE IN MY PSRENTS BED 

**frnk:** watching 

**spookyjim:** PETE 

**spookyjim:** PETE 

**spookyjim:** FUCK YOU PETE


	4. everyone loves mr gibson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monday,

**papawentz:** PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT

**papawentz:** I AM IN LOVE WITH JOSHS UNCLE 

**papawentz:** TRULY 

**papawentz:** MADLY 

**papawentz:** IRREVOCABLY 

**babyA:** who is josh's uncle?? 

**papawentz:** IN LOVE 

**papawentz:** mr gibson the new english teacher 

**babyA:** oh god same 

**frnk:** same 

**daddyTM:** IVE ALREADY HAD SIX SEX DREAMS INVOLVING HIM AND VARIOUS CLASSROOM ITEMS 

**spookyjim:** guys 

**spookyjim:** guys please 

**papawentz:** OMG EVERY TIME I SEE HIM STOOD AT THAT DESK IN HIS SHIRT AND TIE I HAVE A NEW FANTASY 

**spookyjim:** i literally have to share a meal with this man once a week could u pls not taint the innocence of family love with ur filth 

**papawentz:** sorry josh 

**papawentz:** but is he straight ??? 

**papawentz:** asking for a friend 

**spooyjim:** yes 

**papawentz:** thats what they all say till they meet me ;)))) 

**pitrack:** fucking hell pete 

**papawentz:** I AM THE GAY AGENDA


	5. brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monday afternoon,

**babyA:** does anyone understand what is happening in this psychology lesson ??

**frnk:** nope 

**johman420:** hey guys come to mine after school 

**johman420:** my parents are out n me and brendo are makin brownies 

**pitrack:** what and then ur gonna watch disney movies and braid each others hair ??? 

**daddyTM:** yup 

**johman420:** WEED BROWNIES DUMBASS 

**pitrack:** oh 

**daddyTM:** U MEAN UR NOT GONNA BRAID MY HAIR JOE ???? 

**thegayagenda:** DONT U FUCKIN TALK TO PATRICK LIKE THAT U IMBECILIC TOILET BRUSH 

**johman420:** come at me bro 

**thegayagenda:** fINE 

**johman420:** oh no pete i was joking 

**johman420:** patrick im sorry 

**johman420:** patrick tell pete not to kick my ass im a useless stoner fighting is not what i do 

**pitrack:** your fate is out of my hands now...


	6. memelord has been added to the chat by frnk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monday evening,

**johman420:** guys pete turned up to my house with a fucking wooden sword

**johman420:** he said he'd come to 'defend patricks honor' 

**johman420:** but we offered him brownies and now hes high as balls 

**yelyah:** omg guys 

**johman420:** he insisted we put dora the explorer on and hes now watched 7 consecutive episodes of it 

_memelord has been added to the chat by frnk!_

**frnk:** im with gerard and he wanted to know what i was laughing at 

**yelyah:** hi Gee! 

**spookyjim:** salutations 

**pitrack:** GET THE FUCK OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN 

**memelord:** oh god 

**daddyTM:** welcome to hell


	7. people write fanfics about this shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tuesday morning,

**spookyjim:** GUYS

**spookyjim:** SOMEONE IS IN MY BATHROOM 

**daddyTM:** THE BATHROOM IN THE EAST WING THAT LITERALLY NO ONE ENTERS??? 

**spookyjim:** YES 

**spookyjim:** I DONT KNOW WHO IT IS 

**spookyjim:** I THINK THEY MIGHT BE CRYING ????? 

**spookyjim:** this is so awkward 

**daddyTM:** ask them if they're okay??? 

**yelyah:** thats so sad, tbh they probably want to be left alone 

**yelyah:** maybe leave, they might be embarrassed if they know you heard them crying 

**spookyjim:** EXCUSE U THIS IS MY BATHROOM IM NOT LEAVING 

**spookyjim:** I AM THE KING OF THAT PORCELAIN THRONE 

**spookyjim:** also i think mr williams is on hall duty today and im not about to get caught bunking gym by him again 

**thegayagenda:** FIND OUT IF THEYRE SINGLE 

**thegayagenda:** THIS IS A PERFECT OPPORTUNITY 

**thegayagenda:** THIS COULD BE THE START OF A BEAUTIFUL RELATIONSHIP 

**thegayagenda:** PEOPLE WRITE FANFICS ABOUT THIS SHIT 

**yelyah:** and by people pete im assuming u mean you 

**thegayagenda:** liSTEN 

**thegayagenda:** i wrote one fanfic that one time and it is NOT MY FAULT that it went viral and ruined that tv show OKAY


	8. SO HOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tuesday afternoon

**thegayagenda:** today in class some kid insulted shakespeare and mr gibson totally lost his shit

**thegayagenda:** he full on ranted for like 30 minutes about how shakespeare was the greatest literary genius to grace this planet and called the kid an "ignorant turnip" 

**thegayagenda:** he was so mad and it was SO HOT 

**daddyTM:** i nutted like 4 times


	9. WENTZ FOR PRENTZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thursday

**daddyTM:** GUESS WHO IS THROWING THE BIGGEST BESTEST AND GAYEST HALLOWEEN PARTY OF THE DECADE

**spookyjim:** omg pls say its u 

**daddyTM:** ITS ME BITCHES 

**daddyTM:** my parents are out of town that weekend which means VODKA 

**yelyah:** HELL YES I FORGOT HALLOWEEN WAS ON A FRIDAY THIS YEAR 

**thegayagenda:** i dont think i can go :( 

**thegayagenda:** im grounded cause mrs clarke called my parents and told them i screamed DONALD TRUMP IS A UGLY TANGERINE ARSE FUCK when she asked me to give my opinions on the election 

**pitrack:** i witnessed it and it was glorious 

**spookyjim:** you are my hero 

**pitrack:** PETE WENTZ FOR PRESIDENT 

**frnk:** WENTZ 4 PRENTZ 

**spookyjim:** #WENTZFORPRENTZ2K16 

**daddyTM:** bro u have a week surely they wont ground u for that long 

**thegayagenda:** i also called principal grimsby a trump fucking fascist 

**daddyTM:** ... 

**daddyTM:** see u when ur 30


	10. JOSHLER CONFIRMED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thursday evening

**daddyTM:** do u think i can get ryan to come to my party ???

**queenAsh:** ryan ross? 

**daddyTM:** OTHER RYANS EXIST ???? 

**thegayagenda:** u have about as much chance of tyler joseph turning up 

**daddyTM:** fuck u me n ryan were meant to be 

**daddyTM:** wait no u could be onto something tyler and ryan r kind of friends right 

**daddyTM:** maybe if i invite tyler ryan will be more likely to come 

**thegayagenda:** WHAT MAKES U THINK GOOD CHRISTIAN BOY TYLER JOSEPH IS GONNA WANT TO ENTER UR HOTBED OF SIN 

**daddyTM:** well josh did give him a cheeky go in the bathroom yesterday 

**spookyjim:** i did NOT 

**spookyjim:** i fuckin told u we were just hiding from mr williams 

**daddyTM:** hiding with his dick in ur mouth 

**spookyjim:** FUCK U 

**frnk:** dont be shy about it josh tylers hot i would 

**spookyjim:** NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN ME AND TYLER JOSEPH 

**queenAsh:** well he did smile at u in english class today 

**daddyTM:** JOSHLER CONFIRMED 

**spookyjim:** im dONE


End file.
